parashifandomcom-20200213-history
Organizations
Paradox Shigen 'Solar Corps' The Solar Corps is the official army of the Talos Clan. All soldiers are of Talon blood. As such, their official emblem is the same as that of the Talos Clan: a red spiraling sun. 'Lunar Corps' The Lunar Corps is an army of non-Talon soldiers who are loyal to the monarchy. They typically handle jobs such as assassinations, sabotage, and espionage. Their symbol is a gold spiraling square. The Kurohyoutai (below) is a special sub-division of the Lunar Corps. Kurohyoutai 黒豹隊 (Literal Translation: Black Panther Squad) The Kurohyoutai is the Talon royal guard. They are a hand-picked group that serve and report directly to the royal family. The Kurohyou wear dark robes with pointed ears on the hood. Old info: The Kurohyoutai are presently searching for the prophecized "Guardian". Known members: Niyou, Shunran, Tougen Ex-members: Tenrou, Hakua Rangers Rangers are a male-only policing force for commoners. They are considered a lawful organization and cannot oppose the Talon Monarchy. Their Chief is Senma and Takema's father. Known members: Kaizu, Takema Members at some point in time: Souji, Senma, Nobu, Toume Pirates Pirates in Shigen sail the extensive network of interconnected rivers instead of the ocean. They are considered illegal operations and have an ongoing feud with the Rangers. The Karura Pirates : "Karura" (迦楼羅) means Garuda, a mythical bird of Hinduism. : The Karura Pirates are led by Akatonbi, potentially making them a highly notorious group. Their crew members have titles named after birds and all seem to wear matching metal helmet-bandana gear and have markings on their faces and shoulders. The Sorazame Pirates : "Sorazame" (空鮫) means Sky Shark, possibly referring to the comet known as "the Shark". : The Sorazame Pirates are led by Hyouki, the runaway Talon Prince. Ginsenkei 銀泉警 (Literal Translation: Argenfluo Police) Ginsenkei is a small army consisting mostly of commoner youths. It was founded by 2 Lunar Corps soldiers during the Siege to protect Argenfluo and fight rebel forces. The original Ginsenkei had 20 members sorted into 8 Units. Ginsenkei is supported by the Talos Clan and receives direct orders from them. Unit 1: *Class: Confrontation Unit *Members: Cross*, Aruna, Tatane *Unit 1 specializes in offense. Unit 2: *Class: Infiltration Unit *Members: Senma, Shion *Unit 2 specializes in infiltrating enemy zones and gathering intelligence. Unit 3: *Class: Elimination Unit *Members: Souji*, Haruto, Gin *Unit 3 specializes in the elimination of small-group targets and item retrieval. They are known for having zero failed missions. Unit 4: *Class: Confrontation Unit *Members: Kuroga*, Masatora, Enya *Unit 4 specializes in combat against large numbers. Unit 5: *Class: Confrontation Unit *Members: Taiki*, Iroki, Ryuuto, Nobu *Unit 5 specializes in all-rounded prolonged combat and defense. Unit 6: *Class: Infiltration Unit *Members: Tellyth, Ukyou *Unit 6 specializes in ambush and sabotage. Unit 7: *Class: Elimination Unit *Members: Wakagi*, Toume, Ayalla *Unit 7 specializes in incapacitation and assassination. Other known Ginsenkei members: Tiel, Aoto, Katsuaki Militia The Militia is a rebellion group/army of about 1000 people, both commoner and not. It was founded by Haru after the fall of Ginsenkei and is commanded by both Haru and Ryuu at some point in time. The Militia is based in Argenfluo and is considered an illegal organization by the Talon Monarchy. All soldiers are sorted into one of 8 Divisions: *Division 1: Offensive Division **Captain: ? *Division 2: Intelligence Division **Captain: Shion **Known members: Senma *Division 3: Ballistics Division **Captain: Souji *Division 4: Magi Division **Captain: Enya *Division 5: unknown **Captain: Ryuu **Known members: Naebi, Fuu, Shin, Kitsuno *Division 6: Maneuvers Division **Captain: Uki *Division 7: Medic Division **Captain: most likely Kou - picture *Division 8: Defensive Division **Captain: Nobu **Known members: Toume, Aoto, Tiel The Guild The dictionary definition of a guild is "an association of people, often with considerable power, for the pursuit of a common goal and mutual aid." The goal of this guild is unclear. They are led by a Guildmaster, confirmed to be Hiramori. The top 5 of the Guild's members wear special kasa (conical straw hats) with hanging clasps to denote their ranking. All known members of the Guild so far are powerful. The Guild may have a connection to the Assassin's Guild. Known members: Eian, Junne, Enya, Nashiki, Mikichi Suspected members: Cross, Ryuu, Niyou, Saha, Tatsumaki Theories *The Guild is a merchant group for making profits * Paradigm Shift Royal Army The Royal Army existed sometime before the Jericho Army. Its 1st Squad members are elite soldiers named after the 12 Chinese zodiac animals, including Tiger (Raitou) and Hare. The rest would be Rat, Ox, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Ram, Monkey, Rooster, Dog, and Boar. Theories * * Jericho Army Jericho Army is a small army of about 2000-3000 people, commanded by Ravage. It does not belong to any clan. Its purpose is related to key events of Shigen. Members are sorted into 8 Battalions, similar to the Divisions of the Militia. Members can be in more than one Battalion at once. *Battalion 1: Offensive **Known members: Ravage (Captain), Gryffin *Battalion 2: Black Ops **Known members: Marten (Captain), Shadow, Raitou *Battalion 3: Ballistics **Known members: Mono (Captain) *Battalion 4: Magi **Known members: Mizuchi (Captain), Blood *Battalion 5: does not exist, anyone who says otherwise is lying. **Known members: Ravage, Gryffin, Raine, Shadow, Raitou *Battalion 6: Tactics **Known members: ? *Battalion 7: Medic **Known members: Raine *Battalion 8: Defensive **Known members: Cake Theories *Jericho Army is responsible for all the time-traveling *Jericho Army is the Militia, evolved over the years The Raptors Known Information The Raptors is a group in Shift comprised of five members. Their primary aim is, as of yet, unknown. Known members: Sparrowhawk, Osprey. Theories * Other Organizations Assassin's Guild The Guild may have a connection to another organization known as the Assassin's Guild, founded by Niyou. No other information is known about the purpose of this guild. Suspected Members Based on the assumption that members have an infinity symbol tattoo somewhere on their body. If not, the Infinity Crew is a whole different organization. *Niyou *Shion *Raitou *Ukyou *Halo *Sable *Skeiron *Ryuuto * Theories *Members wear black coats *Assassin's Guild is a time-traveling cult * Shinigami Suspected Members *Yuu *Cross *Raitou *Tellyth Theories *Shinigami wear black coats *Shinigami can time-travel